The Sheriff, the Liar and the Hunter
by Erienna
Summary: Final saison 5. Rick se bat avec Pete, et repense à sa survie depuis le Terminus. Parce que quoi que les gens disent, il n'est pas fou - c'est un visionnaire. Il doit juste se souvenir à quel moment il a bien pu perdre la tête. Car il ne sait plus qui il est, ce pauvre visionnaire : un shérif, un menteur ou un chasseur ?


Hé oui, encore moi. Heu, comment dire ? J'ai eu envie d'un OS Rick/Gareth, et c'est à peu près ce que j'ai fais...du moins, en deux parties. Peut-être. Et si ça se fait, la deuxième arrivera...dans quelques temps.

Tout ce chapitre se déroule durant la bagarre de Peete et Rick, donc. Enjoy.

Tout appartient à Robert Kirkman et Amc, je ne touche rien (malheureusement) en publiant ceci :)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gnarls Barkley - Crazy**

 **Willis Earl Beal - Too Dry to Cry**

 **.**

.

Rick ne se souvenait pas du moment où il avait perdu la tête. Probablement lorsqu'il avait mordu ce gars pour défendre la vie des siens – ou alors le moment où il avait compris que Carl allait être violé, juste avant de jouer au Rôdeur compulsif. Peut-être bien lors de la mort de Lori, ou bien celle de Tyreese, ou simplement lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans ce putain d'hôpital.

C'était à se demander s'il avait vraiment été lucide un jour. Il ne se souvenait même pas de sa vie d'avant, c'était pour dire… !

 _Une deux, trois quatre._

Lori, elle, s'en serait souvenu –pas vrai Lori ?-, mais Rick avait trop à penser et trop à faire pour perdre son temps à ça. Malheureusement, Lori n'avait rien d'autre à faire que laver son linge. Son fils comme son mari ne l'écoutait pas, et avec cette histoire de bébé, elle devait être désemparée. Tous ses petits discours larmoyants et ses changements d'opinions constants prouvaient bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'adapter. Et voilà, elle était morte. C'était vraiment con, quand il y repensait.

 _Une deux, trois quatre._ Il enchaîne les coups, mais Pete ne faiblit pas. Les deux hommes ont l'habitude des beignes, et ça se sent.

Avant, c'était facile d'avoir de l'espoir. Il suffisait d'y croire, d'être naïf, puis de mourir. Oui, mourir, à cause de l'espoir. Et, depuis l'temps, mourir semblait être une bonne solution – qui plus est avec des convictions. Il fallait changer ce sentiment qui ne conduisait qu'à la perte des siens ou de sa vie.

Il fallait le rendre fou, comme lui.

Perdre sa femme l'avait profondément bouleversé : il avait eu le malheur de voir ses rêves se briser, s'échapper de sa main tremblante et ensanglantée. Judith avait survécu. Judith était la Foi, l'Espoir, le dernier cadeau de Lori. C'était pour cela que Rick ne pouvait pas l'approcher, au début. Elle était trop pure pour lui, il ne la méritait pas. Et puis Lori ne cessait de lui venir par hallucination, il n'arrivait pas à la quitter. Lui qui vivait pour le futur des siens, il était incapable de s'éloigner du passé. Comment un homme pareil pourrait-il protéger sa fille ?

Tant de personnes et de moments-clé qui lui viennent à l'esprit, il a peur de s'y perdre. Et c'est probablement déjà le cas, car Rick continue de fracasser la gueule de ce mec, celui qui fracassait sa copine, alors que lui n'en n'a plus, c'est frustrant.

Ah ! La frustration, tiens ! Sa meilleure amie depuis son coma. Dès le lever de ses paupières dans cette chambre blanche, il avait connu la frustration. Du temps, principalement –puis de son impuissance et son manque de données sur la piste de sa famille. Ne pas savoir était chose courante, ici-bas. Il avait fini par l'accepter…jusqu'à un certain point.

Ledit point était celui de la sécurité du groupe. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait les protéger à vie. Ils mourraient tous les uns après les autres, et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Jim, Amy, Dale, Lori, T-Dog, Beth, Tyreese, la liste était longue – et les bras de Rick trop courts pour empêcher leur âme de s'envoler.

Et chaque vie semblait être remplacée par une autre. Sasha, Gabriel, Michonne, Judith… Et chaque jour, chaque putain de minute, il se disait _c'est qui l'prochain ?_ En fixant avec crainte ses compagnons. Frustration.

Il était devenu solide, avec les années. C'était pas pour s'vanter, mais Rick Grimes faisait partie de ces durs qui ont tout vu et survivront de longues et éreintantes années.

Pas son groupe. Du moins, pas certains. Et c'était ça, le pire, de les voir tous condamnés sans sommation, alors que lui avait encore tant à vivre ! Par égoïsme, il refusait leur mort. Il les protégeait pour ne pas être seul, dans le fond. Parce qu'il les aimait, qu'ils étaient les derniers sur Terre à ses yeux. Pas vrai, Rick ? Allez, tu peux leur dire, maintenant : _c'est trop dur d'être seul_. Mieux valait être un chef aimé et respecté. Ce n'était pas Dawn qui dira le contraire, bien que madame préférait _« être respectée qu'aimée »._

Oh oui, il s'était endurci. Il n'allait pas abandonner avant son dernier soupir. Il agissait pour le bien de tous. Ils avaient accepté de remettre entre ses mains leur vie. Ils avaient confiance en lui…jusqu'à il y a peu.

Rick ne comprenait pas. Les premiers signes dataient de la prison. A vrai dire, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'il allait trop loin. La plupart du temps, c'était Lori et Dale. Depuis, les deux étaient morts, ce qui prouvait bien que leurs questions d'éthiques et morales n'étaient pas suffisantes pour survivre. Il fallait évoluer ou mourir.

Puis Hershel, particulièrement quand l'option « vendre Michonne pour faire la paix avec le Gouverneur » était rentrée en compte. Mais Hershel aussi y était passé. _Trop vieux et fatigué_ , pensaient les autres. Mais il était trop faible, mou, à propos de la morale. Il ne voyait pas le Nouveau Monde sous ses yeux comme il le fallait.

Rick était le chef, par conséquent il se devait d'être clairvoyant. Il se rappelait encore d'Hershel au pied du Gouverneur, et lui qui demandait grâce (pitié peut-être ?) en assurant qu'une vie en communauté était possible.

 _Menteur_ , avait répondu Philip Blake avant de trancher la gorge du vieil homme. Rick avait voulu faire comme le Greene, prouver que les gens bien existaient encore, mais il s'était fourvoyé. Menteur. Phil avait raison : et il lui avait fait payer le prix de sa faute. Si Rick n'avait pas prononcé cet odieux mensonge, ils n'auraient peut-être pas perdu la prison. Il se demandait encore pourquoi les filles Greene le suivaient toujours. Mais bon, elles n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, pas vrai ? Pour rester en vie, il fallait être solidaire.

Quand il avait perdu la prison, s'enfuyant avec Carl, il s'était demandé si un jour quelqu'un pourrait encore lui faire confiance. Il ne méritait pas un tel honneur, il avait mis un terme au bonheur d'avoir un chez-soi, une sécurité. Ceux qui lui avaient tout donné étaient morts, blessés ou disparus.

Donc, quand ils s'étaient peu à peu retrouvés, en direction pour le Terminus, il s'était promis de n'avoir plus aucune faille, comme chaque fois qu'un des siens mourrait. Il allait être intraitable. Il n'avait plus le choix…ce n'était plus le même monde, il était temps de s'intégrer pleinement au nouveau. S'endurcir, encore et toujours.

Mais pourtant, malgré cette résolution, Rick croyait fort que le Terminus pouvait être une solution. _Ceux qui y arrivent survivent._ Ç'aurait pu être un message de Dieu, tiens. Ça paraissait tellement parfait. Et il ne s'était douté de rien – mais vu ce qui les attendait, ç'aurait été dur de faire le contraire.

Le wagon A avait été une déception, ça oui, il peut vous l'assurer. Mais étrangement, pas tant que ça. Les gens étaient tarés, et lui, il pouvait être Rôdeur quand il le fallait – étrange sentiment de puissance lorsque vos dents rencontrent une gorge palpitante. _Ils s'en sont pris aux mauvaises personnes._ Il n'avait pas peur. Son groupe –clan, famille ?- était fort. Tous ici avaient accompli des choses incroyables. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils n'avaient plus à avoir peur. Du moins, à paniquer : c'était le quotidien, non ? Un jour toujours plus horrible que la veille. Ils allaient sortir de là vivants, à n'importe quel prix. Pour lui, c'était ainsi et pas autrement.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Après cela –le Terminus méritait un chapitre à part-, tout avait été différent. Gabriel dans son église, pauvre homme de foi dont il supportait à peine la vue. Ce prêtre le voyait comme Satan dans la maison de Dieu. Sans parler du fait qu'il ressemblait à un Judas, tout terrifié et silencieux qu'il était. Un poids à qui il faudra apprendre à se défendre et qu'il faudra nourrir. Rick n'avait pas le temps pour cela : il allait mourir, c'pauvre garçon, et il n'arrivait même pas à s'en attrister. Carol, Judith et Tyreese – _pas encore mort_ !, l'entend-t-il railler- étaient à ses côtés, les ayant sauvé du Terminus. Il voulait garder le peu de bonheur qu'il avait avant qu'un imbécile peureux gâche tout, alors autant que celui-ci y passe au plus vite.

Mais pourtant, il l'avait aidé. Il lui avait donné une chance. Parce que malgré sa carapace de dur à cuire, il était quelqu'un de bien –Daryl, sors de ce corps !- et que Gabriel était encore debout. Carl lui avait donné une arme, des idées. Rick essayait de lui expliquer les choses, tout en cherchant ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Il voulait faire sortir son secret de ses profondeurs, afin de voir s'il pouvait l'accepter une fois préparé.

Et puis il y avait Abraham. Oh ! Abraham…bon Dieu, il l'appréciait autant qu'il avait envie de lui péter la gueule. Il aimait cet espoir et la force qu'il insufflait aux autres. Washington lui paraissait être une bonne idée. Le militaire et le shérif, main dans la main pour sauver un groupe trop conséquent pour tenir dans la forêt…un avenir pour Judith. Un objectif, tout simplement…c'était beaucoup. Rick comprenait l'acharnement du roux, même si cela l'agaçait bien trop souvent.

Surtout lorsqu'il avait voulu séparer les siens. _Bon, Abraham, t'es bien gentil mais faut pas déconner, c'est ma famille. On ne sépare pas, point barre._ De plus, Abraham réclamait le minibus. Rien que ça.

Rick se devait de défendre les intérêts des autres. Washington, oui, mais sous certaines conditions, il fallait être raisonnable. Et puis, le Ford était un atout dans leur groupe. Si Glenn et Maggie décidaient de le suivre, c'était la fin. Non, ils devaient rester avec lui, pour leur bien. Mais Rick était-il encore quelqu'un de bien ? Il ne savait plus. Fallait-il tuer Abraham, car il menaçait le groupe ? Non, quand même pas. Mais un pas de plus et…

Et Bob disparut. Il était revenu très vite, ne vous inquiétez pas : il lui manquait juste un bout de jambe, voilà tout. Toujours plus horrible que la vieille, vous savez, un sale refrain qui finissait par le rendre fou.

Dooonc, pour en revenir à Bob, tout cela n'était qu'une vengeance de Gareth. Ah, ce Gareth. Etrange homme qu'il avait évalué aussi tordu que lui. Dangereux, intelligent. Un égal et un ennemi. Bizarrement, il s'était même dit qu'ils auraient pu être amis dans d'autres circonstances. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Gareth voulait chasser, selon Bob. Chasser, jouer…c'était pareil. Malgré la perte de sa maison et son groupe –du moins, une bonne partie-, il continuait de le poursuivre. Il n'avait donc pas compris la leçon.

Il mangeait des humains. Il mutilait et tuait pour le plaisir de son estomac. Gareth n'était pas un homme, mais un vulgaire Rôdeur. Il devait mourir comme eux. Rick n'avait pas peur : ce n'était qu'un Rôdeur bien plus rusé et intelligent qui voulait chasser. Et combien de Rôdeurs Rick avait-il tué ?

Sauf que Bob était mordu. Au départ, Rick s'était dit qu'il pourrait continuer de le protéger, comme Hershel. Enfin…mieux. Peut-être que dans l'Eglise, il lui aurait trouvé de quoi lui faire une jambe de bois. Il aurait survécu, parce que Rick ne l'aurait pas laissé crever.

Mais que pouvait-il faire, face à une morsure ? Et Sacha, qu'allait-elle faire sans Bob ?

Stop. Rick ne devait pas dévier de ses pensées. D'abord, il lui fallait le corps de Gareth sous le nez, bien mort surtout, pour pouvoir penser à Bob. Tout le monde était en danger. Abraham et le minibus attendront.

Mais, bien sûr, Rick avait fait ses adieux à Bob, au cas où. Décidément, il n'arrivera jamais à s'endurcir suffisamment pour ne pas perdre du temps avec les sentiments. Ils finissaient par vous tuer, ici-bas.

Bob dit merci. Merci pour quoi, au juste ? Parce qu'il part en paix ? La blague ! Allons Bob, tout cela n'est qu'une façade. On ne part pas en paix, parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Cela n'existe plus. Et puis franchement, tu viens de voir ta jambe quitter ton corps pour finir dans le ventre de Gareth et ses potes, comment tu peux être aussi souriant ? La fièvre peut-être ? _Ce monde est un cauchemar, et tous les cauchemars ont une fin._ Oui, lorsqu'on sera tous morts, Bob.

Quand bien même, Rick lui sourit et s'assoit, Judith dans les bras. Ça fait du bien, étrangement. C'est mal, mais le pauvre Shérif ne peut y résister.

Bref, une fois les adieux faits, un petit check-up avant de partir –mémo : Sacha va mal. Penser à lui parler en rentrant-, et les voilà silencieux, armés, évoluant dans la nuit. Tous les durs sont là, histoire de s'assurer un bon carnage. La Nuit est leur, noire et muette, qui les protège autant qu'elle ne les expose. Mais il n'y a personne dans l'école primaire, celle indiquée par Gabriel. Ils sont déjà en chasse, et donc déjà chez eux. Hop, demi-tour, on rentre à la maison les enfants ! Le massacre se fera dans le salon, tant pis pour les tâches de sang. _Mais ce n'est pas votre maison, c'est celle du Seigneur !_ S'indignera Gabriel - pauvre Gaby. Rick n'a pas le temps de le plaindre.

Judith et Carl sont restés dans l'Eglise. La menace est trop importante pour qu'il ne soit qu'autre que colère et vengeance. Il avance rapidement, sans bruit et alerte au maximum, pourtant dans sa poitrine, la haine gronde et monte. Il est loup, le Rickie. Loup et sauvagerie, arme à la main, prêt à trancher des gorges. Il est Loup, Nuit, barbarie. Un homme chassant un homme, qui lui-même chasse le peuple du premier homme. Une histoire de fou, cela va sans dire. A ce moment-là, luttant contre la fatigue et l'aliénation, Rick ne peut s'empêcher de se voir se chasser lui-même.

Ce n'est pas lui, cet homme impitoyable. Pourtant, ce sont bien ses jambes qui guident le reste de la meute, ce sont bien ses yeux qui condamnent à mort, ce sont bien ses armes qui massacrent encore et encore.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gareth supplie. Un tas d'erreurs de sa part lui auront coûté la vie. En entendant ses plaintes et sa défense, il comprend qu'ils sont différents. Gareth n'est pas un vrai méchant. Et Rick doit quand même le tuer. On est soit le boucher, soit le gibier, non ?

Mais pourquoi Rick devrait être le boucher, hein ? _Il n'a jamais voulu l'être !_ Qui s'indigne et crie ces mots ? Rick ou bien Gareth ? Ah, ce pauvre et torturé Gareth ! _C'est l'histoire du lapin qui a voulu jouer au malin_ , a presque envie de lui chantonner le policier : trop tard, il plonge déjà sa lame vers la jugulaire du jeune homme. Encore deux suppliques puis plus rien – Rick continue d'enfoncer profondément son arme dans la chair, comme les siens. Carnage ! Scande-t-on dans sa tête. Carnage ! Ricane Philip Black, a.k.a le Gouverneur, la bouche pleine de sang et un trou dans la poitrine. Carnage ! Mais carnage dans la tête de Grimes ou dans cette église abandonnée par Dieu ?

Bref. Il se souvient encore des _C'était la maison du Seigneur_ de l'autre mais il n'y prête pas attention. Maintenant, Bob pouvait reposer en paix. On l'enterre, et Rick ne dit rien. Les mots ne lui paraissent plus aussi utiles qu'avant. Ses mots à lui ne sont plus que des ordres.

C'est vrai que depuis un certain temps, l'était pas très causant, le Rickie. Les autres ne disent rien, ils sont habitués.

Ils ne disent rien, du moins pas devant lui : mais il remarque certains regards, des grimaces à peine dessinées, des froncements abstraits de sourcils. Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il se fait encore obéir, et que lui seul est à-même de prendre les bonnes décisions. Pas vrai Rickie ?

Seulement…le massacre de Gareth et son clan n'est pas au goût de tous. Maggie et Gabriel surtout. Pas Carl, parce que lui, il pardonne tout depuis son agression. Carl s'est reconnu comme monstre : quoi de mal à accepter et vivre sa nature ? Surtout quand vos vies sont en jeu ?

.

* * *

.

Maggie et Glenn ont décidé de suivre Abraham, à sa grande déception. Ils étaient comme ses enfants ! Et quand les enfants quittent le nid, la mère en est désespérée. Pourquoi Ford et pas Grimes ? C'était illogique ! Parbleu, le voilà jaloux ! Maintenant que Maggie est sans-famille, elle n'a plus aucune raison de le suivre. C'était juste une question de temps.

Mais bon, il ne s'oppose pas, ils sont encore libres. Et puis d'un côté, le couple peut s'en sortir, ils l'ont déjà prouvé. Ainsi s'achève sa longue marche avec les Greene.

Tous ? Non ! Une irréductible résiste encore et toujours à la Mort ! Beth, enfermée dans un hôpital et toujours en vie. Le même que celui où il s'était réveillé, quel heureux hasard. C'est bête, sa sœur vient de partir ! Dire qu'elles ne se recroiseront peut-être pas ! Et cette pauvre Carol, là. Renversée par une voiture et dans le même hôpital –elles étaient réunies, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Si on va les chercher ? Sérieusement, quelqu'un vient _vraiment_ de poser cette question ? Bien sûr que oui. Famille, ça ne vous dit rien ?

Mais attention, il ne faut surtout pas se faire de faux espoir. Noah, un boiteux récupéré par Daryl –bon Dieu Daryl, t'es p'têt pas un vrai dur, mais tu comptes ramasser tous les chats errants sur ta route ?- et qui s'était enfuit de l'hôpital grâce à l'aide de Beth. Donc la gamine risquait de prendre des coups pour ça. Carol ? 'Paraitrait qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme avant de se faire percuter, alors son état ne devait pas être fameux…Beth sera-t-elle suffisante à les protéger toutes deux ? Et ce Noah, était-il digne de confiance ?

Rick ne protesta pas, il se contenta de partir, et de donner des ordres. Il ne se voit ni ne s'entend encore. C'est comme s'il y avait deux Rick.

Par exemple, depuis tout à l'heure, il vous raconte ses aventures depuis le Terminus. Pourtant, ce ne sont que ses pensées, pendant qu'il cogne cette brute de Pete. D'ailleurs, Carl et sa femme ont tentés de s'interposer : il vient tout juste de repousser son fils, il a le dessus sur le type. Tout le monde les observe, et aucun ne s'arrête.

Elle n'a rien compris, Deanna. Personne ne comprend, d'ailleurs. Surtout Michonne. Daryl, fidèle à lui-même, se méfie encore de cette ville idyllique. Mais tous n'ont cessé de s'opposer à ses décisions. Aujourd'hui, c'est le flic qui frappe de ses poings, exténué de voir que personne ne réagissait à une violence familiale. Dire qu'aucun n'avait remarqué les bleus ! Alexandria était faible. Deanna était faible. C'était encore à lui de faire le sale boulot.

Mais reprenons le fil de ses pensées, voulez-vous ? Elles défilent si vite qu'un mois passe dans sa tête pour le temps d'un uppercut. Et il arrivait justement au moment où les siens se rebellaient contre lui.

Dès le moment où il pénétra Atlanta, il sut qu'il n'en sortirait pas pareil. Il le savait, le sentait, quelqu'un allait rester entre ces immeubles sordides.

Il ne dit rien pour éviter la panique, reste confiant : ce n'est pas le défaitisme qui sauvera sa famille. Ni les oppositions des autres.

Tyreese avait été le premier à s'opposer ouvertement à lui. Grosse claque, fallait l'avouer. Vraiment, Tyreese ? Des gens enlèvent ta famille et tu veux la jouer honnête et intègre en assurant qu'un bain de sang est évitable ?

Voilà le contexte : une fois proches de l'hôpital, avec Noah, Tyreese, Daryl et Sasha –'va toujours pas mieux elle-, Rick avait décidé de pénétrer uniquement le troisième étage, tuer tous ceux qui y étaient, récupérer les filles et partir. C'était tout vu, il avait l'habitude. On entre, on tue, on sort.

Mais ils avaient hésité. Déjà, y'avait un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était ça. L'hésitation. Quand il avait demandé si c'était O.K. pour tout le monde, il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, hein. C'était logique après tout.

Pas pour Tyreese, apparemment. _On sait pas combien ils sont, on ne connait pas leurs rondes, imagine qu'il y ait deux personnes au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, suffirait de deux flics en plus et on se retrouve dans la merde,_ blah blah blah.

Sauf que. Il n'avait pas tort, le Ty'se. Il allait trop vite en besogne, et Daryl approuvait leur ami. Bordel oui, ce n'était pas aussi simple, ils ne connaissaient pas l'endroit, en plus, malgré Noah…

Rick avait papillonné des yeux, bigrement surpris. Il avait bien sûr accepté l'idée malgré les réticences, sachant encore quand il avait tort. C'était juste si rare que ça le surprenait vraiment.

Au point de douter.

Avait-il vraiment tort, à la fin ?

Un échange en bonne et due forme… Ce n'était pas de l'ancien monde, ça ?

Non, le plan tenait. On pouvait encore éviter de tuer. Ah ! Tyreese était un peu trop naïf, là. Parce que Marc, le mec qu'il a épargné dans cette fichue cabane, c'était lui qui avait capturé et bouffé Bob.

Qu'importe, ils capturèrent trois des leurs. L'un deux proposa une discussion avec Dawn, soi-disant que certains des leurs voulaient la faire tomber…Mouais. Rick aurait dit pareil pour sauver ses fesses.

Mais entre flics, malgré sa carapace et son mental de dur, il ne peut empêcher un certain lien de confiance, même infime, se développer entre eux. Rick lutte, Rick refuse, mais il hésite un peu.

Hélas, trois fois hélas ! Le flic assomme Sasha (son cœur s'était arrêté en la voyant au sol) et s'enfuit. Rick poursuit, Rick grimpe dans la voiture de police. L'autre court toujours, malgré ses mains liées, et le Shérif soupire. Il était las, mais las !

 _Arrête-toi._ Bouh, comme c'était bizarre de parler avec le mégaphone ! C'en était même très irritant, car il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de l'époque où il utilisait ce truc. Il accéléra un peu, soupirant encore. Bon, ça commençait à être chiant, là. Le visage blessé de Sasha lui rongeait l'esprit, et ce dernier exigeait réparation. Sa fierté aussi, car il avait presque commencé à écouter la voix sage de cet homme, ce flic qui continuait de courir. Une, deux, trois secondes : il le percute et le mec fait un vol plané, atterrissant sur la tête. Rick sort de la voiture, le Colt Python dans la main, regardant d'un œil vague les alentours.

 _Tu m'as défoncé les côtes, enfoiré ! Aide-moi, pitié, aide-moi !_

 _Fallait t'arrêter quand je te l'ai demandé._ Oh ! Ça va, son gilet pare-balles protégeait sa poitrine. Son crâne, par contre… eh bien, du sang s'en échappe.

Il se tient au-dessus de lui, la bouche entrouverte, comme prise d'un énième soupir. Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui, mais pas trop chaud, pour une fois.

 _T'es mort, t'es comme eux, t'es un Rôdeur !_

Euh…Pardon ? Comme eux ? Les Rôdeurs, Gareth, le Gouverneur ? Non, impossible. Parce qu'il est encore en vie et-

Non. Il n'est pas en vie. Il est mourant. Ou du moins, c'est sa vie d'être humain qui est morte. Il n'est qu'un monstre parmi les monstres.

 _Ta gueule._ Il lui tire une balle dans la tête. Il n'a pas besoin d'un autre jugement sur sa personne _._ Et, derrière lui, Gareth éclate de rire. T _e voilà démasqué, mon tendre gibier !_

.

.

* * *

.

Ce n'était pas possible. Rick avait suivi le plan à la lettre, tout allait si bien ! Beth et Carol étaient là, juste à côté, comment…

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Daryl leva son arme, Dawn secoua la tête, _c'pas moi, je ne voulais pas, un accident,_ qu'importe elle devait mourir, le sang pour le sang.

Daryl tire, Dawn s'écroule : mais Beth est toujours morte.

Il allait la sauver. Il allait lui prendre la main, récupérer les siens, emmener Noah et se diriger vers Washington. Il était prêt à faire une fabuleuse surprise à Maggie, parce qu'il l'aurait retrouvé elle aussi, c'était certain.

Il dégaine, comme les autres, mû par un instinct plus fort que…

 _Ne tirez pas !_ Scande son ex-prisonnière. _C'est terminé ! Ça ne concernait qu'elles._

Rick se rappelait encore d'une confession de Beth qui, un rire entre les dents, le lui avait chuchoté au creux de l'oreille. _Une fois, alors que ma sœur dormait, j'ai voulu me venger du soir où elle m'avait ramené mon mp3 cassé lors de sa soirée. J'ai noué ses cheveux sur les barres du lit avec tant de fermeté que maman a dû couper aux ciseaux. C'est pour cela qu'elle les portait courts._

Dawn a encore la paire de ciseaux dans sa chair, son expression figée fixant Daryl avec terreur.

 _Vous pouvez rester, si vous le voulez._ La petite policière a bon fond, et grand cœur : Rick était comme elle, avant. _On peut vivre ensemble._ Ah, mais où était le Gouverneur pour sa fameuse réplique ? Ou bien, ce Gouverneur, tout monstre qu'il était, n'était qu'à son image. Peut-être est-ce le tour de Rick de lâcher un _menteuse_ avant de tirer ?

 _Non !_ Le mot sort comme un râle, autant pour ses pensées que pour la fille. _Mais ceux qui veulent partir, peuvent venir._ Pourquoi tu dis ça, Rickie ? T'as pas assez de bouches à nourrir ? Cesseras-tu un jour d'être le gentil pour devenir le survivant capable de protéger tout le monde -paradoxal ? Non, absolument pas- ? Cesseras-tu de tendre la main alors que d'autres tombent de ta paume ? Comprendras-tu un jour qu'une telle mission est vouée à l'échec ?

Le plan était une erreur. Beth était morte. Mon Dieu, mais comment ? Il aurait fallu qu'il suive son instinct, comme toujours ! On rentre on tue on sort !

Mais l'erreur était humaine, pas vrai ? Et n'était-ce pas les erreurs humaines qui coûtaient le plus ? Ah, Rick ! Cesseras-tu un jour d'être un être humain qui ne peut sauver indéfiniment les mêmes personnes ? Tu n'es pas assez fort, pauvre Rickie. D'ailleurs, personne ne te suit. Ils ne te connaissent pas mais se sentent déjà en danger avec toi. Tu es une malédiction.

Tu les entends, les hurlements de Maggie, revenue pour toi, Rick Grimes ? Tu les vois, ces yeux ravagés et fatigués de tous tes échecs ?

Tu la sens, cette lame chauffée à blanc qui perfore ton âme ? Cette sensation de chute ? _Je sais ce que c'est,_ te dira le Gouverneur. _La sensation ne disparaît pas, tu verras._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tyreese est mort. Ty'se, c'était juste impensable. Tyreese ne voulait plus tuer…et en épargnant, c'était lui qui s'était tué. Trop distrait pour ne pas voir les Rôdeurs…deux morsures, ce n'est pas anodin. Une, oui. Deux, c'était presque du suicide aux yeux de Rick. Rick qui lui avait coupé le bras avant sa mort. Bah bravo, Rickie ! Tu mutiles pendant l'agonie de tes potes, maintenant ? Mais comment peux-tu être le chef d'un groupe aussi puissant ?

Ils doivent se poser la question, d'ailleurs. Abraham, Michonne, Daryl…sont-ils des ennemis ou des concurrents ?

Des amis, voyons ! Le monde le rendait fou, décidément. Il voyait partout le danger, sauf chez lui. En lui, plutôt. L'humain et le Rôdeur se faisaient front chaque putain de minute.

Sasha…Même pas la peine d'en parler. D'ailleurs elle ne parlait pas, et Rick ne voulait pas empiéter sur son territoire intime. Et puis que dire ? _Ah, désolé, je pensais que couper son bras suffisait, mais à ce stade ç'aurait dû être la tête, héhéhé. Ah, désolé, je pensais Tyreese suffisamment fort pour le laisser se balader avec le boiteux tandis que je me gardais Michonne…comment ça, c'est hypocrite ? Du tout. Je suis vraiment désolé._

Oui, il l'était vraiment. Mais il restait encore trop de monde pour qu'il s'arrête et le pleure. _Pas assez d'eau pour les larmes_ ? Oh, peut-être bien que oui dans le fond. Les larmes n'avaient pas coulé pour Beth.

Et la route était longue. Très dure, aussi : sans eau ou nourriture sous un soleil de plombs. Ils erraient, et, trop épuisés par leur marche, ils repoussaient à peine les Rôdeurs.

Rick, en pleine transition dans son statut « mec du Nouveau Monde », n'étant plus tout à fait humain, voyait très bien que peu à peu, moins de choses les différaient des morts. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne souriaient pas, se contentant de marcher dans un silence macabre. Parfois, un grognement de protestation ou un soupir de fatigue, juste de quoi donner l'illusion d'une quelconque présence humaine.

Et Rick avait compris à ce moment précis que cela datait justement de bien avant. Depuis le massacre du _Gareth_ _Squad_ , peut-être. Ou alors depuis le début de l'Apocalypse… Après tout, se transformer en Rôdeur était bien la première chose que l'on faisait pour rester en vie…dans tous les sens du terme.

Et puis, pour appuyer ce terrible danger qui les guettait tous, ils avaient mangé des chiens. Gabriel avait même brûlé son col blanc –l'était temps. Un peu plus et Rick lui aurait fait mangé sa Bible. En vérité, il avait un peu peur pour lui : il ne pouvait pas survivre seul, c'était une certitude. Gabriel avait beau être insupportable et pleurnichard, il avait quand même essayé de parler à Maggie –pas lui. Pas le temps, certainement. Rick veillait aussi bien sur son groupe autant qu'il les négligeait. Il en avait peur, ne savait plus comment agir avec eux. Il les aimait si fort ! Mais il ne pouvait pas raisonner avec ses sentiments. Et les sentiments n'étaient pas forcément un atout ici.

Il leur expliqua sa façon de penser, dans la grange. Pourquoi ce moment en particulier ? Eh bien, l'eau l'avait pas mal aidé. Ces bouteilles _d'un ami_ qu'il n'avait pas voulu toucher, malgré l'envie des autres et la sienne, avait entaillé un peu plus cette confiance indestructible que les autres lui vouaient. Il avait vu cette entaille comme une terrible interrogation : pourquoi devrait-on le suivre alors qu'il nous empêche de boire de l'eau ? Les bouchons n'étaient pas scellés, c'était trop risqué. Ils étaient dans le doute…un doute qui rejoignait celui de la légitimité du chef. Oui, il avait peut-être raison, mais les fois d'avant ?

Mais il avait plu. Rick avait eu raison, et ils avaient pu remplir leurs bouteilles. On avait laissé celles en cadeau dehors, on avait suivi le chef. Mais c'était trop tard, dans l'esprit des autres.

Aaron avait bien aidé à sa chute, quand il y repensait.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Peter le fait tomber, passe au-dessus de lui. A son tour d'être cogné…Jessie s'interpose, il la repousse comme lui a repoussé Carl.

Aaron, oui. Rick abandonne le présent sans pour autant s'abandonner à la poigne de Peter, et plonge dans son passé sans pour autant s'en préoccuper.

Aaron était l'ami aux bouteilles d'eau. Aaron avait de la compote, une ville, de l'espoir. Rick avait de la rancœur, du sang sur les mains, l'âme rongée par la culpabilité. Aaron se voulait transparent, Rick n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Tout simplement parce que les mecs de ce tempérament n'existaient plus. Ils étaient tous morts. Rick le savait, il était un de ces types avant. Cet Aaron ne pouvait survivre aussi longtemps. Il mentait, assurément.

Prenez l'exemple des photos. Deux questions s'étaient posées avec elles : qui irait photographier son habitat pour le montrer à des inconnus ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il personne sur les photos ?

Un mégaphone pour les écouter… une raison de plus pour ne pas le croire. Pourtant, Aaron leur avait bien dit qu'il les écoutait…

La prudence excessive de Rick était-elle vraiment excessive ? Pourtant, l'histoire de la compote lui donnait tort. Rick s'était bien senti un peu bête en la goûtant, lui qui voulait donner à Judith des noix – fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à survivre, quoi. Et il était désespéré.

Aaron avait eu raison. Le goût du vrai sucre fut une illumination pour le bébé, qui tourna ses yeux émerveillés vers l'intrus, sûrement par hasard. Rick en avait été jaloux. Mais avait-il vraiment eu tort de se méfier ?

Comme quand Michonne s'interposa publiquement à un de ses plans. De sa voix rauque et son regard perçant, elle avait conquit l'âme du groupe avec son envie d'Alexandria. Il fallait être prudent, mais pas autant que Rick, voilà le sous-entendu qu'il avait perçu. Ils continuaient de suivre ses directives, pourtant : mais cette prise de parole inopinée le gênait encore.

L'arrivée à Alexandria...Ah ! Rick n'a pas assez de secondes pour y penser convenablement. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : le fait que ce soit des gens justes et droits ou le fait qu'ils croyaient encore en la Résurrection de l'ancien monde. Non, vraiment, c'était trop pitoyable et naïf. Deanna avait bon cœur, mais bon Dieu, ce qu'elle était bête, question survie. Non, ignorante, comme tout son peuple.

Jessie… Jessie était différente. Douce. Il y avait en elle un parfum du monde d'avant qui ne lui déplaisait guère. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle se savait ignorante sur le monde d'aujourd'hui. Parfois, ses yeux se confondaient avec ceux de Lori. Ici, il était à nouveau Shérif. C'était un signe, non ? Redevenir le Protecteur qu'il avait été –et qu'il était encore !-, il était fait pour être chef. Deanna lui laissait le champ libre. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il lui avait dit, lors de son _interview_ filmée.

 _ **« Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est de survivre, à n'importe quel prix. Dehors les gens cherchent toujours à avoir l'avantage sur vous, profitent de la moindre faiblesse. Vous n'avez de valeur pour eux que si vous détenez quelque chose qui les intéressent. Que si vous pouvez être utile à leur survie. »**_

Et qu'avait bien Deanna pour se permettre de louer sa protection ? Rick était utile à la survie des siens. Mais cette femme, malgré toute sa bonne volonté…elle condamnait les siens.

Il fallait faire bouger les choses. Il fallait que son groupe vive ici.

 _We first. Always !_ Ricane Gareth. Gareth ne le quitte plus, désormais, comme Philip Blake. _Menteur, menteur, menteur : pour survivre, il faut savoir mentir._

Mais Rick ne mentait pas, jamais : son honnêteté est meurtrière. Intègre à lui-même, il appliquait ses lois à la vue et au su de tous, pour les choquer un peu. Alexandria était trop calme, trop vide de toutes défenses…c'en était risible. Alexandria….n'était qu'un énorme wagon A.

Et peu à peu, Rick perdait la tête. Ne dormait pas. S'organisait avec Daryl et Carol, ses plus fidèles alliés –des Frères !-, pour renverser la ville et voler des armes. Mais Daryl s'éloigna, Carol s'enfonça, au point de menacer un gosse – Rick n'aivait rien dit, elle avait raison. Il fallait bien se défendre. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû insister pour Lizzie et Mika… peut-être qu'il tombe amoureux de Jessie. Peut-être qu'il allait trop loin, peut-être qu'il aurait dû aller avec Glenn et laisser Noah en ville, peut-être…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Il l'étranglait, il avait le dessus. L'épaule contre le bitume, il serra sa prise aussi fort qu'un python, et Pete faiblit. Rick fixa un point face à lui, c'était un ballon rouge tenu par un Gareth souriant, juste à côté de Carol et Sam.

 _On est soit le gibier soit le boucher._ Murmura-t-il en posant l'index sur ses lèvres. Le ballon s'envola, et Gareth disparut.

Il avait essayé de raisonner Pete, comme pour Deanna ou Jessie. Mais ces gens n'admettaient pas sa personne. C'était comme ça, la vie, maintenant. Ils étaient trop faibles. Encore une fois, c'était à Rick de les sauver. Carol avait raison…il devait le faire, car lui seul en était capable.

La mort de Noah lui parut dévastatrice. Encore une fois, Rick avait abandonné les siens : Sasha ne voulait pas lui parler, Glenn était complètement perturbé. Noah dévoré vivant alors que Rick tournait autour de Jessie et complotaient avec Carol… Carol qui le poussait toujours plus loin, loin des raisonnements de Michonne, loin d'une hypothétique vie normale, et Rick est en plein désarroi, doit s'endurcir plus au vu de l'ampleur de la tâche.

 _Rick, arrêtez !_

 _Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me mettre dehors ? Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ! Nous, on sait ce qu'il faut faire ! Vous, vous restez assis, vous tirez des plans sur la comète, vous hésitez, mais vous savez que dalle ! On a beau avoir un toit et de la nourriture, on n'est pas en sécurité. Dehors, les gens chassent. Ils vous traqueront jusqu'à la fin. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer d'accepter des gens sous prétexte d'un besoin de communauté, il faut les sélectionner !_

 _Cela n'a jamais été plus vrai qu'aujourd'hui._

 _Pff… !... Attendez, moi ? Vous…Vous parlez de_ _ **moi**_ _, là ?_

A mourir de rire ! Depuis quand était-il un danger pour les autres ? Bon, d'accord, il l'était pour les inconnus, mais c'était la loi du plus fort qui l'imposait. Et si la discussion ne marchait pas, alors une claque méritait d'être donnée pour secouer les esprits. Deanna ne l'avait pas sauvé, c'était lui qui, en arrivant ici, sauvait sa communauté. Et cela commençait par une _sélection._

Il aimait bien Jessie. Or, Pete n'était pas un bon élément pour la ville. Evoluer ou mourir, c'était pourtant si simple… ! En plus d'être un danger pour les autres, Rick avait la détestable impression de _connaître_ ce type. De se reconnaître en lui, même.

Il aurait pu être un Pete. Jessie ne ressemblait pas à Lori, elle était plus réaliste : mais la même douceur indolente, le même charme unissait ces deux femmes. Pete et son agressivité ressemblaient à Rick…c'était lui, sans la raison. Un pauvre type qui aimait sa famille et qui avait complétement pété les plombs. Mais, au lieu de tourner sa violence vers les inconnus prêts à le bouffer, tout était allé sur sa femme et son fils.

Pourquoi ? Pete n'avait pas posé un pied à l'extérieur depuis des années. Il ne vivait pas dans le bon univers. Il ruminait à l'intérieur et rongeait son frein en se défoulant sur les siens.

Si Rick était resté aussi longtemps dans une ville…qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Seulement, Pete avait déjà des antécédents, et Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ces connards qu'il avait foutu en détention provisoire en le voyant. Il était répugnant.

Mais cela posait un problème plus compliqué : qui d'autre risquait de finir comme Pete ? Il connaissait tout le monde, ici, il pouvait en influencer quelques-uns. Le fait que tout le monde taisait cette violence n'était pas sans conséquence.

 _Vos règles vous conduiront à votre perte. Il y a déjà des morts ! Je vais pas rester là sans bouger et vous regardez faire. Quand on refuse de se battre, on meurt. Je vais pas rester…_

Michonne darde son regard le plus noir sur Deanna, silencieuse comme une tombe. Elle avait porté un coup à Rick, l'assommant sans sommation. En ignorant les conseils de ce dernier, Deanna avait aidé à lui faire péter un plomb. Une seconde, ses yeux se sont accrochés à ceux de Grimes, qui s'étale sans comprendre, ferme les yeux, perd toute sa verve.

Et, pendant que son groupe –non, meute- la choisissait subrepticement comme chef provisoire, Rick s'endormit et rêva, oui, il rêva…

Il rêva de Gareth.

L'histoire qui va suivre est celle du lapin qui voulait jouer au malin…


End file.
